This invention relates to bath mats of the type to be removably placed in the bottom of a bath tub or shower and operable under wet conditions.
Bath mats are commonly used in households throughout the United States. The mats are often placed in a bath tub having a shower curtain and stood upon while one takes a shower. Such bath mats are often rectangular sheets of flexible polymeric material having uniform characteristics and color. Bath mats are sold through general merchandising channels of trade and are available from numerous sources. Available bath mats add only minimally to the appearance and functionality of a bathroom.